


Chalk = Charlie

by sarehkert



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarehkert/pseuds/sarehkert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship, Ian pays a visit home, but not without a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalk = Charlie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marlislash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/gifts).



Ian Edgerton, didn’t hate progress, not really, he did miss the days when he was unreachable, days running into weeks, when all he had to do was focus on the fugitive.

Technology could make tracking easier... cell phones, computers, GPS, it all helped, but none of it would ever replace the human factor, instinct, gut feeling.

The experts would tell you that the advancement in weaponry made for better marksmen but again it couldn’t replace the human element, anticipation, judgment... experience.

There was one piece of progress... technology Ian really hated... whiteboards and the markers that went with them.

He missed old fashion chalk and chalkboards.

Chalk was very underrated, the things it could do would amaze you.

Absorbs smells and moisture, mix it with vodka and it will polish pewter better than any commercial product, mark your way a scrape here, slash there, so you can retrace your steps or someone can follow more easily. Ants! Did you know that ants won’t cross a line drawn in chalk? Stops them in their tracks and they turn away.

Then there's the sound chalk makes against the board, even the smell.

The thing is try and describe the smell of chalk, it’s distinct, but ask someone to describe how it smells, and they struggle to put it into words.

The feel of it is easier the fine dustiness, like silk against your skin, permeating every fold, crease and pore as it clings to you like another layer. A layer that marks everything you touch.

But Ian Edgerton, FBI agent, sniper, tracker, instructor, he can tell you what chalk smells like.

Earthy... natural, that’s how Ian would describe the smell of chalk, not the harsh chemical smell of whiteboard markers.

Chalk to Edgerton is Professor Charles Eppes.

The smell and marks always mean Charlie, his hands covered in that fine layer of dust, even when he used a chalk holder, you can still see where he had been, what he had touched, dust in his hair from where he run a hand, a smudge on his chin, the pen on his desk, the collar of his jacket... more important to Ian, was the rainbow of colors Charlie would leave on his skin, white, yellow, pink, green, marking where he touched him.

Dust on his hips as Charlie held him as his cock slipped between eager lips, to swallow him down, as he worked him like he was new mathematical equation that he had yet to fully test.

Dust in Ian’s hair and on his shoulders when their roles were reversed, until Charlie finally lost control coming down his throat, and Ian would swear he tasted like salt and chalk.

The marks Ian loved seeing most were on the sheets where Charlie fisted his hands as he bowed his head, tilted his hips, spread his knees a little wider as he begged Ian for more to take him deeper, harder, until the only noises he was making were the husky moans and gasps that filled the air like fine particles chalk dust...

Ian missed chalk.

“Sir, may I help you?”

Ian turned his head to see a young shop assistant, with a perplexed look on her face, “Um yes, do you have any chalk that isn’t dustless?”

The girl, her name tag said Dessi, actually blinked. “Not dustless?”

Ian nodded.

“We might have some old stock out back, would you like me to look?”

Again he nodded, “Yes, thank you.”

**~*~**

Charlie closed his office door behind him, sometimes he hated being the Chair of the Mathematics Department, budgets, faculty meetings, but at least now he had a real say in how things were done, the curriculum, helping to mold the young minds of the future.

Tonight he just wanted to go home have dinner with his dad maybe Don had come over to watch the game, a good bottle of wine, and maybe if he was really lucky Ian would ring. 

He hadn’t heard from Ian in over...

Charlie froze sitting in the middle of his desk, in a spotlight created by the lamp was a small box wrapped in plain brown paper.

Charlie knew he had locked his door before going to the meeting, he had just unlocked it to come back in. 

Looking around the room nothing seemed out of place, no extra shadows, no one seemingly lying in wait... 

Dropping his satchel onto one of the chairs facing his desk, he walked around to his chair, rolling it out of the way he stared down at the box for a moment long before picking it up.

The box was light but with a solid feel, he shook it lightly, there may have been a faint noise, like something knocking together inside.

“Why don’t you open it?”

Charlie jumped, he started to turn but a body against his back and hands on his hips prevented him from turning further. “Ian.”

“Professor.” Ian rested his chin on Charlie’s left shoulder, his nose buried into the curls behind his ear, as he felt his lover relax back against him.

They stood unmoving for a minute, as they soaked up each others presence.

“Are you going to open it?”

Charlie mentally shook himself, the box was still in his hands, “What is it?” he asked even as he started to remove the paper.

“It’s you.”

Charlie looked down at the box of chalk, “Me?”

“Yeah,” Ian’s voice was rough, “When I smell chalk, touch it...” he started to rock his hard cock against Charlie’s ass. “It’s you...”

Charlie groaned.

“God all I want to do is bend you over the desk and fuck you right now.”

“Why don’t you?” Charlie challenged, rubbing his ass back against the other man, adding to the friction.

“Cause... I’ve booked a suite.”

Charlie finally managed to turn around, “A room.”

“No a suite at the Hilton.”

“Ian...”

“Charlie it’s been nearly five weeks, you want to go home? Make small talk with your Dad and more than likely Don as well. Then what go upstairs and...” Ian waved a hand in the air, “While your father and brother are in the house.”

“Ahh no.”

“That’s what I thought, so seeing as you like numbers Professor, the Hilton is 1.5 miles from here, and I believe it will take us longer to walk to my truck than it will to drive there.” Ian breath ghosted over Charlie’s lips as he spoke. “Room service, king bed, big bath tub, bigger shower and check out isn’t until noon.”

Charlie kissed him hard and dirty, teeth and tongue, until both were gasping for breath. “Missed you, how long are you here for?”

“One night.”

“Fuck!” muttered Charlie.

Ian’s smile was just short of feral, he loved it when Charlie swore, he pushed him back against the desk. This time he was the one who took control, tongue invading Charlie’s mouth, until he finished the kiss with a sharp nip to his bottom lip, pulling on the flesh before letting go. “That was the plan.” 

Grinding his hard cock against Charlie’s hip.

“Plan?”

“Fuck... all night.”

“Yeah,” Charlie lowered his eyes then looking up at Ian through his lashes, “That is a great plan.” he ran his tongue over his slightly swollen lower lip, he moved closer to whisper in Ian’s ear “Lets go to the Hilton.”

Ian stood back to release the younger man. “The sooner we leave...”

Instead of moving to retrieve his satchel or the chalk Charlie walked over to a closet opening it he retrieved a backpack, throwing it towards Ian.

“What’s this?”

“My go-bag, I’m like a regular boy scout these day, always be prepared.”

“You Professor were never a boy scout.”

“No I wasn’t I tried, but...” he didn’t finish, grabbing his satchel and the prized box of chalk. “I say we test your theory.”

“And that is?” 

“That it will take us longer to walk to your truck than to drive to the Hilton.” Charlie glanced down at his watch, and clicked the stopwatch.

**~*~**

Charlie had thought Ian was joking when he said he had booked a suite, but the long ride in the elevator proved he wasn’t, he watched as Ian inserted the key card.

Pushing the door open Ian ushered Charlie inside, sliding the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign into place, he shut and locked the door.

Charlie’s breath caught in his throat as Ian turned to face him, the man in front of him was pure predator, and all his attention was focused on him.

Charlie felt himself start to shake.

“Professor?” 

A rough hand gently touched his face.

“Want...”

“Tell me what you want Professor.”

“You. I want you... I want you to fuck me.”

“That is the plan.”

“I want...”

“Charlie?” Ian was getting a little concerned, he had known he was Charlie’s first and now only male lover. Before him there had only been three women he had had any kind of sexual relationship with, funnily enough Amita wasn’t one of them.

Ian had realized after their first time that sex with a woman had obviously never satisfied Charlie, and it turned out that a man was what had been missing from the equation.

And if a man was what Charlie wanted, Ian was more than happy to be that man.

Always the good student, Charlie had been a quick study, not afraid to try something new, Ian hadn’t been that surprised when he turned out to be a very bossy bottom. 

Charlie knew what he wanted, what he liked and how he liked it, and wasn’t at all afraid about asking or telling him what he needed.

So why tonight did he hesitate? Unless...

“Charlie?” Ian lifted his head, “Do you want to top?”

“What?”

“Do you want to fuck me?” Ian preferred topping, he had in the past bottomed and enjoyed it, but not for a long time, if Charlie wanted to, Ian wouldn’t deny him. A small piece of his him had been looking forward to this day.

“No!” Charlie looked slightly horrified.

“Charlie if you want...”

“No I want to ride you!” Charlie gasped out, staring up at Ian, before blushing and going bright red, dropping his head to Ian’s chest, muttering “Oh God I didn’t just say that!” 

Ian was confused, “If you want to top I’m fine with that.”

“No I want...” Charlie glanced up at Ian before dropping his eyes, “I was watching some...”

“You were watching?”

“I was watching some gay porn and...”

Ian waited biting his lip so he wouldn’t laugh out loud, he’d give anything to see Charlie watching porn. He could just see him trying to work out some of the angles, and weird ass positions they got into, just because they thought it was sexy and exciting.

It became obvious Charlie wasn’t going to say anymore. “Professor.”

“Alright,” Charlie wouldn’t look up speaking to Ian’s chest, “I want you to lie down on the bed, and I want to...” he took a deep breath, and looked up, “so I can... sit on you... and...”

“Ride me.”

Charlie nodded.

“That’d be fun.”

Charlie looked surprised, “You don’t mind me being in control.”

“Charlie,” Ian dropped a kiss to those beautiful lips, “you are always the one in control, if you say stop, we stop, if you say slower, we go slower...” Ian started to lick down his neck, “and when you say harder Ian!” he nipped his ear, “I... go... harder.”

Charlie swallowed, “Ummm.”

“Can we go to bed now?”

“Yes.”

Stepping back Ian toed off his shoes, before he started to strip off his clothing moving towards the bedroom, his coat was thrown over an armchair, shirt in the doorway, his belt hit the floor, “Professor don’t forget the chalk.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may go on :-)


End file.
